


Ryu's Spa Day

by MCK25



Category: Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adonis - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Frenulum Tickling, Gen, Hidden Kink, Kinky, M/M, Mechanical Tickling, Milking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Penis Stimulation, Prostate Milking, Prostate Tickling, Ryu - Freeform, Ryu Tickled, Ryu really needs a day off, Spa Treatments, Tickle torture, Tickling, glistening adonis, male tickle torture, penis tickling, stimulation, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: FINALLY it's finished!  Ryu needed to find a way to relax and quick considering he just wanted peace after all the fighting he's had to do.  An after spa day workout could do the trick?  I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.
Relationships: Ken Masters/Ryu (Street Fighter)
Kudos: 20





	Ryu's Spa Day

It’s like he was glistening.

Not even after a day of training in the gym, but his body was covered in a sheen of his sweat. Maybe sun tan oil, but it’d probably fly off once placed on his skin. His bulging muscles through his blue training suit, like big hills shrunk and placed into his arms and legs.

His headband was drenched in sweat, on the verge of just slipping down slowly over his chiseled face. The spiky and messy brown hair only added charisma to his figure. The full and bulky eyebrows that could make a long time fan faint if they were glanced upon. The eyes so filled with power and seduction Ryu didn’t know he could have.

The shirt was untied open, his pecs and abs so brown and well defined. 2 then 4 then 6 and possibly an extra just a top the navel. Bulging and enticing for anyone to come and feel.

Twas like a regular male anatomy figure had come to life and lived to the fullest. He’s wearing shorts too, the thighs so wide and plump like pillows but become like weights when used properly. Calfs so strong even the mud won’t withstand the strength placed upon them.

A bonus for the legs? Shaven. Added to the extra attractiveness of Ryu overall. Not one inch of his body was left unfit, but boy were they raw.

Raw to the extent that the wind could blow on muscle, it’d just make him shiver in anticipation. Come to think of it, the gym was filled with many fans and did little to aid in his discomfort. Nevertheless, he trudged on through the sliding doors out into the sizzling heat that was the summer oven.

Ryu never considered himself to be an Adonis of looks, keeping himself humbled with the white overalls he always sported and merely gets his things done in a timed and according manner. He takes a sip of his large water bottle, only one fourth of it on the verge of becoming empty. He places the red bottle on the concrete where the ferns are just beginning to flower.

Sliding doors release more of the gyms members, and out like a fly a green haze dashed by. The wind was much needed to cool his ever heated, taut skin. ‘I always knew Yoshi’s legs were good for something.’ He thinks to himself, watching Simon walk out.

“No, no Richter we need to create more agile and honing weapons not just continue sharpening and enhancing our old ones. You remember all the magic power we lose when using them right?... Yeah I’ll be there soon. You finished baking the apology cake for almost skewering Bayonetta?... Don’t give me lip!” He scolds the phone like it was Richters clone.

That incident left him ashamed to be called a Belmont. It was their sworn duty to protect the innocent and the world from any evil that arose, even if it wasn’t Dracula. Richter didn’t listen to him when he said she was an ally, leading to him throwing his whip all willy nilly.

Lucky for her she never keeps her guard down, the whip was already in her hands. The younger Belmont was wrapped around like a boa ready to strangle the life out of him. Along with that, he was dangling upside down from a chandelier, over a trophy case guarded by spikes. 

“Naughty, naughty. At least get to know me first before you attempt any base~” She blew a kiss in his direction, but he was still stunned by the action.

Simon threw his head around, getting the excess hair out from his ear so as no sweat trickles into it and breaks the inside. Water droplets were flung out to the ground unceremoniously, as he left to get himself froyo.

The sliding doors open again, having Villager run through in a sleeveless yellow shirt downing the liter of water he’d brought to the gym. His matching yellow running shorts make him look like a giant lemon. The cutest of the lemons, as his legs don’t skip a beat like he usually walks back home. 

Out of his infinite pocket he takes out a golden shiny star and gives it to Ryu. “What’s this for, little man?” He says, unsure if it was a prank. Considering how Villager and the others owned towns and acquired such skills in terms of money, the stress alone must have caused him and maybe the others to go awol from time to time. Pranks, teases anything to help them earn a little laugh every now and then.

The boy in question shakes his water bottle at Ryu. He picks an eyebrow up, taking the object in his hand and lightly shakes it in the setting sun. ‘Keep up the great work.’

Villager waves at him and runs off. A mysterious boy he deems him, but overall a benevolent young lad. Ryu reads the clock on his red wristwatch, the time being five minutes until six. Out from the automatic doors come Ness, Lucas, and Rosalina. 

He’d seen them doing yoga in the room next to his. “I think being a star is my best quality Rosalina!” Ness says, downing his drink looking at the stepmother of the mansion. She places her hand atop the black haired boy's head, rubbing it lovingly.

“My child, you are indeed one of the strongest shooting stars I’ve ever met and trained with.” Ness had tiny stars of his own in his raven eyes, making him giddy like a schoolgirl. All it takes is encouragement and you lift up a child’s spirit immediately. 

She snickers at his antics, looking back to Lucas who attempted to conceive a rare yoga position that indeed required much flexibility. As in this world, you needed to float and take hold of your feet with your hands all the way from your back, like a wheel. Rosalina and Falcon found this to be admirable and praised Lucas for his attempts.

Unfortunately, it left his arms and legs incredibly sore and his joints were screaming in agony. He feels he might have popped a couple of bones as a result.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you come to my dorm and I can give you a massage like I do with my Luma’s. Ness why don’t you come along too? I’m sure your muscles need loosening up as well.” Ness merely nodded at the woman’s suggestion, happy to accompany her and Lucas.

A red Luma pops up, giving a tender little massage of her own to Lucas’ shoulder who giggles in reply as they walk away.

He receives a text on his smartphone, one given to him as a present by his rival. 

“ _ Ryu! What did you want to eat for dinner tonight? Chinese or Mexican? I think I’m leaning towards noodles and chow mein!” _

Typical. Seeing as Ken is always at LEAST one step ahead of him in anything ranging from their combat practice, the thinking of what goes with what in terms of clothing, declaring the new price on The Price is Right and food. Come to think of it, Ryu hasn’t felt his stomach growl at him for sustenance not even once when he finished.

He had a full lunch before arriving at the gym so it must still be keeping him in good condition. Until he remembers that Ken loves to eat dinner so late into the night, sometimes 1 in the morning. 

Ryu sends back a reply. “Get me extra egg rolls, and don’t order us a buffet like last time! We were lucky Pit and Dark Pit hadn’t eaten all day for that one!” 

The phone gets powered down and shut off. He wasn’t one to always keep up with the times, or fads for that matter, seeing as his usual routine for the martial arts was enough to satisfy him to the day's end. Luckier even to receive such a luxury from Master Hand.

Life after coming to Smash hasn’t made things much different, but playing with the kids and doing a wider range of activities with the other adult smashers has increased his interests. Ken made him go to Villagers Resort for a little bit and was intrigued by the animal citizens. 

He’d played and even raised one of the green aliens Samus had come to love herself. Not like his life before in his universe was dull but it was a nice change, especially the scenery.

It was especially nice of the younger smashers to look up to him as a role model. It helped increase the necessity of his feelings that he was needed and others didn’t forget about him. Not that he was easily forgotten. 

A few bones in his arms pop when he stretches it out for his water bottle. Now that he thinks about it, there were a few things he misses back at home. He remembered the spa he always went to about every other month to heal his aching muscles and bones after workouts.

Him and Ken would go together from time to time. 

He begins his trek forward to get to his shared dorm until his eyes spot something. Not far down the road straight ahead a large animated bulletin board had been plastered over a small building. 

“Achy muscles? Feeling depressed? Do YOU need an overall pep in your life? Then stop on to Mega Massages 4 U! Free trial for the Smash Community! Directed and funded by Master Hand himself!” He reads the glowing advertisement out loud. Master Hand was no stranger seeing as he was the one who welcomed Ryu to the Mansion to begin with and he was an outgoing, optimistic fellow… If he wasn’t just the floating hand.

Not once did Ryu ever feel anything in this establishment was shaddy, shoddy or overall shitty. Yes there was his heightened and amazing senses he always listened to when he spotted evil nearby (especially towards Ganondorf, with whom Link now deemed Ryu his best friend from the start.)

As far as he was concerned, the place was fully built in with security protocol, cameras that tracked everyone’s movements (where they couldn’t see them, such as in alleyways etc.)

Like it said in the Smash Handbook, no foul play, stalking, means to do any harm to smashers young and old, no cheese mongering, illicit sales without The Hand’s approval, bringing in any smashers who are already deemed to have trophies in the tournament…. The works.

He was hesitant to move his neck to see if he was getting rusty after years and years of non stop martial arts, fights, unbearable struggles. A little roundabout he went with his neck. One little crack after the other, jolted up towards his brain and there was no denying it.

Ryu needed TLC for his muscles and fast;. Asking one of the women to give him a hand felt rather sleazy of him. The only ones he’d come to befriend during his tour and overall tournament was Daisy for their night out (well in Daisy’s condo) for drinks and Samus for aerial practice. 

Neither of them were available seeing as the next little frenzy of Smash was in the next few weeks, no doubt were they honing their skills like him to keep fit. Goodness only knows if Daisy still drinks her shots and margaritas every night just as usual.

Ryu wipes at his face, squishing the plum cheek bones and massaging his chiseled jaw. His schedule was actually free this evening, along with the next day… and the next day. Not that he liked being alone, most activities in the mansion were accompanied by him and little training sessions held by him. Nothing about relaxation though. 

Like Ken does, at least he thinks he does, he shrugs with hands splayed out, heading off toward the establishment in hopes they can extinguish any underlying pain within his muscles, maybe some of his anxiety about being new.

Following the stop and go signs to avoid the cars it was no sweat he made it there in under 10 seconds. His feet were rather tender and raw now that he wiggled his toes in his tight shoes. He presses the glass door through, entering the nice A/C cooled lobby. He physically exhales.

He looks around for any other smashers that are in dire need of massages or TLC in general, but finds the place to be empty. Figuring it wasn’t worth his time, he turned just 30 degrees left before a robotic employee stopped and called out to him behind the receptionist desk. So much for the place being desolate.

“Good evening.” Ryu exclaims walking towards the desk. The robot was more or less a replica of a R.O.B. but the head shape was that of a triangle. It’s whole body was a light brown, almost bronze. Arms were that similar to pool noodles but filled with wires and electricity.

“GREETINGS SMASHER. HOW MAY WE ASSIST YOU TODAY.” Chrome and dull. Typical. Save for the star shaped holes that rotated whenever it spoke.

“Yes, I would like to have a special spa day for myself.” He says about taking out his SMASH ID card. The robot makes a couple of beeping noises before out of its eyes, an infrared light scans Ryu’s face. Flustered, he continued his action of reaching into his shorts pocket just in case it wanted to make double sure.

An extra camera appeared from the forehead creating a triangular light this time scanning down his toned and tanned physique. 

Face to arms and torso, then down to the legs and right backup in no time. “WELCOME RYU. WE WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ASSIST YOU. MY SCANNERS INDICATE YOUR ARMS AND LEGS, AND PART OF YOUR BACK AND TORSO ARE IN NEED OF DIRE TREATMENT.” Ryu sweat drops.

He could have told him that instead of having his body scanned uninvitedly. But nevertheless, he’s impressed by such technology. Wouldn’t anyone be? The robot began to type on a keyboard it took out from it’s own body, holographic screen seen only to it.

Seeing as he was most likely going to be called in a matter of minutes… Who the ever loving fuck was he kidding, milliseconds. He looked around the place hoping any organic lifeform would pop themselves out into the open, like Falcon or Ike. Come to think of it, the only thing inside the lounge of the place was just the desk, multiple doors in the back, a little water kiosk and a few fake pine trees.

‘ _ Just calm down Ryu. It’ll be fine. They probably work on a schedule or are exceptionally good at what they do that no one has time to wait for their appointments.’  _

A couple of snaps from the speakers of the robot indicated it was done, “VERY WELL RYU. PLEASE FOLLOW ME. AND IF YOU MAY SO PLEASE, STRIP DOWN TO YOUR UNDERGARMENTS AS WE WILL BE TAKING GREAT CARE OF YOUR ENTIRE BODY. PLEASE WAIT FOR MY INSTRUCTIONS.” It said so awkwardly.

A straightforward kind of robot, now that Ryu liked… but the whole strip down to boxers command was rather very unnerving. If he’d been on a date with a girl back in his home he’d JUST MAYBE let it slide. 

The R.O.B. clone tracked out of its confined space, beckoning for Ryu to follow it. They come to one of the locked doors, and it was on the verge of punching it through the wall before the scanner from inside recognized the authenticity of it’s ID. The door slides open.

“YOU MAY CHANGE IN HERE. PLEASE COME TO ROOM NUMBER 4 WHEN READY AND HAVE A SEAT IN THE CHAIR.” The nearest bathroom was right where it pointed. 

Ryu, now sure he didn’t want to continue seeing or talking to such a thing any longer made a beeline for it, smashing it through and locking it in place. 

The ‘Bathroom’ was merely no more than a small white tiled room with wooden bleachers to sit on. A couple of lockers held some items within, some blue cloth and steel type boots and others rather reeked of anything like it. ‘So there must be more fighters here.’ He deduces, going to sit down.

Ryu takes off his shirt from the bottom up, his ripped abs making another appearance to a blank audience. The armpits were the next to be freed, their glory nice and ripe… maybe a little greenish yellow from the majority of the workout. He couldn’t help but notice the stench they gave off, “YUCHK! Maybe they can give me a bath while they’re at it… If I even want it.”

Untying the headband, he makes a neat pile right next to his person, going for his shoes next.

Carefully unlacing one rabbit after the next, he tries his best to take them off without both of them flying off into another direction. Seeing as he’s never worn shoes in the past as they kept him from his sensory training and overall appearance, they were a new thing to him. He was surprised they were given to him by Master Hand, as he didn’t know his own shoe size.

Not even socks were plastered onto his meaty feet, small to big veins protruding on the top of his feet and around his toes. 

Old linoleum and makeshift expired sweat on the floor and walls began to irritate Ryu’s nose. If he realized this is what gym lockers would have been if he’d gone to school then count him out, his martial arts has taught him enough.

He flexes his big toes and the others follow suit in an accordian motion, cracks filling the air. Ryu stretches his legs feeling how taught they were after finally sitting down. The red and white shoes that hid his ankles were placed next to his clothing pile. Looking down at himself, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get his shorts off, especially in such an… odd place he’s in now.

Come to think of it, where were the towels? He was supposed to get one especially if he didn’t want to go walking around in the nude, his perky butt cheeks swaying one way then the next after every footstep.

He scratches the outer part of his right thigh, shivering from the cold room and decides it’s only best if he just followed the robot’s orders. Maybe more of his friends would be in the deeper part of the facility and then he’d relax in no time…

But seeing as no one else followed him here, or anyone went before him for that matter maybe it was his lucky day as their first customer.

He gets up and shrugs down his shorts, exposing his old fashioned white underwear. Was it tight? It was struggling to maintain itself around Ryu’s waist, in hopes it could get more quality time than it already did. Ryu goes to one of the sinks and splashes some water onto his face, knowing he’ll be alright.

The undergarment exposed just a hint of the fighter's skin through the sweat trodden cloth. Butt cheeks prominent but the package in the front was incredibly well hidden. From sight that is. The bulge itself exposed its size, the balls making it protrude more along with the wing wang doodle. 

Time for the moment of truth he thought to himself. Taking some fingers, Ryu pinched the elastic waist bands on his underwear, bringing them down and up for a better fit. Stretch marks weren’t the end of the world for him but he wanted his skin to remain silky smooth and prominent especially with his type of build.

*Plat-slip plat-slip plat-slip* His bare feet smack at the floor, sticking a little and making a light slapping noise whenever they lifted.

As he recalled, the robot told him to go to room number 4. He stretches his arms over his back. If anyone else was with him after his intense workout routine and were with him doing this, they’d just about faint from the stench. Or get the vapors from his masculine scent, either way it was a weird technique.

He wasn’t quick about it, but seeing as the walls were mainly white with many oblong squares and images of oil bottles and bath salts, it brought his anxiety levels down a good notch.

Ryu finally finds the room he’s looking for, but with the R.O.B. out of sight. Probably to get things prepared, he thought to himself. Opening the door he sees large fluorescent lights above him, a massive table and on the side of it the jacuzzi/hot tub. No windows for outside view but he loved the privacy.

It was then a couple of robots hovered in from the back, carrying essential towels and the tools for body relaxation. He takes in a deep breath and exhales out, feeling his evening was about to become pleasant.

The robot heads were different from the one he’d seen earlier. There were 3 to be exact. Head shapes were rectangular just as similar to R.O.B., one had an entire circle and the last had… An X themed head. A couple of light bulbs on there, most likely to target the harder to reach or deeper muscle tissue therapy.

“WELCOME RYU. PLEASE, COME AND ENJOY YOUR HOT TUB~.” Round head exclaimed. 

Ryu smiled, gladly accepting its offer for the jacuzzi.

He steps into the bath, a little hot but not at the temperature he was expecting. “PLEASE ALLOW ME. WE DIDN’T START THE BUBBLE JETS UNTIL YOU ARRIVED.” The X-Bot says, pressing a few buttons on its tablet. 

He finds himself a good seat, submerging his shoulders under. The onslaught of bubbles began and instantly Ryu felt like his muscles were soothed. He dipped his head under, allowing himself to gain more leverage of the heat.

It wasn’t until Recky decided to amp the heat up to a good standard temperature that Ryu found he liked the most. From out of the water he gives a thumbs up, and the robots nod at his satisfaction. He comes back up for air, his hair drenched in the steaming water.

X-Bot takes out some bath salts, configuring itself which to use for Ryu’s bath. Recky rolls over to him to help it pick the best one of the 4. Ryu feels his muscles unlatch inside, letting the bubbles massage the skin and underlying stress built up through the seven layers. 

A hinted blush appears on his face thanks to the hot water. Round-head brings over a glass and some champagne, popping the cork and sending it flying over to X-Bot, who drops all of the bath bombs on the floor, shattering the beautiful orbs. He and Recky attempt to bend and scoop it all up but their heads clash. Ryu snickers at this, taking hold of his champagne

“You don’t have to do this, I’ll be fine with just the spa day.” He says, taking a couple of sips of his glass.

“NONSENSE. IT IS OUR PLEASURE TO AID ANY SMASHER IN NEED OF STRESS. AFTER ALL, WITHOUT YOU ALL WE’D BE OUT OF A PURPOSE.” 

Well Ryu wasn’t going to argue with that logic. If Master Hand decided this is how he treats those in need, then so be it. He places his glass on the peppered grainy-like floor, now submerging his back into the waters to loosen any knots in there and in his legs. The robots stopped their little bickering and decided on an ultimatum.

One scoops all of the contents within itself, the other shuffles out any unnecessary components or debris the original bath salts did not have in their chemistry and overall makeup. This was for maximum efficiency after all.

Ryu kicks his legs in the water, letting them ride out the jet waves within like he was in a massage chair. 

“WOULD YOU LIKE ONE OF US TO CALIBRATE DINNER MODE FOR YOU, RYU?” Round bot asks, on the verge of preparing a menu from the dining hall connected not too far from the establishment. Not that Ryu wouldn’t mind food, but he wasn’t hungry. Not even famished like most are after a workout.

He lifts a hand and shakes his head, knowing full well once he’s done with this his stomach will be growling at him then for sustenance. 

X-Bot takes the now combined substances of the bath bombs and gently tosses them into the water. Ryu became curious as to what the stuff even was to begin with, but didn’t want to get all the scientific terms lodged into his brain. He naturally downs the champagne from his glass, and lightly snaps his fingers for more.

“THE SCENTS FOR THESE ARE BALSAM FIR, MILK AND HONEY, STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM AND BLUEBERRY PIE. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO STIR THE CONTENTS, RYU?” It takes out a giant automatic whisk, already dipping it into the water.

The luscious scents of the soapy orbs and the heat of the water sent Ryu into a light daze. The last time he’d been to a spa was rather a little… well a lot of years off but he can’t remember how it went.

Instinctively, Ryu squeezes his glutes under the water's warmth hoping his seating position could be loosened by the bubbles. Squeeze really tight, then release. Squeeze really tight, then release. He couldn’t tell if he ripped against the barrage of jets he’s in but what did he care. At least his stomach wasn’t in any discomfort thankfully. Silent but deadly is always the worst thing he could do and he’s silent about things all the time.

He twists his ankles and wrists, feeling a therapeutic motion going through. He attempts to twist his back with little effort, but decides it’s best not too, his muscles still painful whenever he moves them. 

Feeling a little rash and brisk, Ryu takes a hold of the wine bottle, beginning to chug the remaining alcoholic drink. The tall, bulky man lets a small trickle of the stuff go down the crack of his lips, trailing down his chiseled chin and dripping into the warm water. Rectangle took out a handkerchief and lightly dabbed it on his face.

Ryu opened his eyes, watching the robot cater to him for his every needs. The martial artist submerges himself back into the water, letting the artificial bubbles take him to a tropical resort outside of wherever he dreamed of.

His mind is trying to process if he should get a sun tan to add to his extra bronze skin, but thinks twice. He’s too tired to even do such a thing, and he wants to cool down after this. Aside from the fact he doesn’t know the usual routine of ‘Spa’ time for this place, he might ask one of the robots just in case.

Time appears to be trickling down for him. With his afternoon exercise now done, that had taken him about 3+ hours to keep his buff physique. His body continues to become more relaxed by the thousands of bubbles assaulted onto his flesh.

A cloth or two continue to wipe down his face. Ryu hears a little alarm from one of the R.O.B. clones, signifying it’s time to get out of the water. Like a good samaritan he is, he listens and gets up and shivers in the cold air, goosebumps riddling his arms and bare chest.

Circle head leads him over to a large wooden like massage table. Not so much suspicious, Ryu noticed a few cuffs under the table but he was enjoying his session for so long he didn’t care. As much as he’d like to replace his clothes back to his chip body, he needed the last piece to make his evening alright.

He doesn’t hesitate in going face first onto the table, finding the head-hole to fit his noggin onto. 

‘Probably should have worn a speedo in case they reach downs there from behind.’ His mind thinks from a far.

The three ‘R.O.B.’s come together now ready to handle and tend to their one and probably first guess. A radio set pops out of Circle’s face, beginning to play something along the lines of jazz and techno combined. Ryu was taking a liking to it as one of his toes were bopping to the beat. His feet stretch themselves out, the tendon in the sole letting go of some of its tension.

Rectangle came along, zipping out various massaging oils and different flavors to fortify the patient’s skin. Amongst the flavors were: Lavender and Honeysuckle, Cherry Blossom, Sandy Beach, Balsam Fir, Lemon Pine, Bacon, Pesto-

The Sandy Beach scented oil was snatched by X-Bot. “NOW PLEASE RELAX RYU. AS OUR ROBOTIC MANEUVERS CARESS AND TANTALIZE YOUR MUSCLES FOR MAXIMUM PLEASURE.” Rectangle was the first to begin massaging Ryu’s broad shoulders, using plush and sturdy like hands to knead into the skin. 

Little moans escape from the man’s throat, his enjoyment most optimum. In streaks and lines… and large heaps, the oil is spread over his back making little lines go down over the elastic of his tighty whities, then are now splayed over his large plump buttcheeks. The bottle was big thankfully, and Ryu couldn’t get enough.

Right down to the ankles, and X-Bot with Circle take out hands now in karate chopping mode. They attack the back and the bones, making his spine become rather tender. Makeshift hands appear from Rectangle, beginning to the knead deeper into the skeletal part of the spine. Small inaudible cracks became louder the harder they went.

At the top of the shoulders they squeezed, easing any pain that underlied in the mucous like muscles. Under their touch and tender movements did Ryu start to melt again like butter. If anything he’d recommend this to Little Mac first, considering his own training regimen.

*CRACK CRACK PIPPITY POP POP*

Various bones let air escape from almost the entire thoracic region. Circle became softer on the cervical area as that is a vital part for humans to consume food and speak.

A massaging like hammer is taken out and placed onto his lumbar region, and Ryu was not prepared for the therapy he was about to feel. Like hundreds of tiny men with jackhammers appeared out of nowhere and went to town. The rhythm was slow, sending light plethora up Ryu’s body. Up and down it went on each individual spinal nugget.

It made them feel unequal in terms of spacing, and the action was kept up for the next 2 minutes. They amped up the speed sending little ticklish jolts making Ryu giggle. 

“I should come to this place more often, hee hee~” He lets a few giggles escape. X bot decided it was time to work on his arms, taking out three big plush rings. Rectangle went over to Ryu’s left side doing the same thing. They consumed the arms and gently but smoothly wound up his arms, carefully tenderizing the stiff muscles.

What felt like rocks and lumps in his upper extremities now became light like feathers. The oils made his skin glisten one more time, the triceps and biceps defining the ever curves that are his arms.

Circle went for the back of his legs, pressing a button on the back of its head. A giant rolling pin with a rubber like texture appeared, ready to rock and roll. Harsh when it landed under Ryu’s buttocks, it gave a firm push down. 

Using built in heating technology, Circle made sure the thighs and calfs were the ones to get the most attention. Sensors inside the roller indicated his legs were just as stressed as the body waist up, and Circle amped up the pleasure by adding a vibration feature.

All three were using many limbs of their own to combat fatigue and agony Ryu had been accumulating for many years. It was an incredible bliss to even have such a luxury even in the Smash mansion. Well, a little home just outside of it.

“Y-You guys are really doing a fine job.” Ryu happily moans to them, trying not to sound too pleased like they were turning him on.

Rectangle takes that as a cue, his monitor receiving a special image that says: SATISFACTION?

Almost immediately more pings went through X-Bot and Circles notifications. They too got the satisfaction stars needed to make this business a success. They all nodded there head to each other, knowing their jobs are complete.

Or so they thought. For one, X-Bot notices Ryu's feet were left unchecked and even unattended to. Using a special infrared vision in their binoculars, for the most odd reason or another, his feet appeared to be and incredibly sensitive spot. Practically all over on the top and soles. Realizing the unique size, they hummed a minute, but continued giving the massage of a lifetime on Ryu without him getting suspicious.

They dinged once more. On monitors behind their backs, a giant white hand gestured from a thumbs up, to a shaking one like it was saying hello.

X-Bot began to speak out, “TIME FOR THE FINAL PHASE OF OPERATION SPA.” 

Ryu had no idea what that meant, but was intrigued as his limbs were free of the robot's tantalizing actions. All three clapped in unison and the wooden like table began to vibrate on its own. He figured he was going to be catapulted out and directly into his shared dorm with Ken. That wasn’t the case.

It threw him over, flipping him like a pancake. With swift and almost silent like movements, long cufflinked arms pop out of the table, taking a hold of his wrists and ankles. His confusion was light as he was still trying to come out of his champagne haze. They were good cufflinks too, he could twist his limbs out.

The table under him morphed into a restraint table, with the arms up like the patient would be making a snow angel without the arms coming down. Two wooden legs with cuffs and rubber restraints out to, ready for the prey to become contained.

Ryu would’ve fallen down, but instead he was placed almost harshly. Cuffs restrained his wrists and a part of his tricep. The feet too gain cuffs, and extra big ones to contain the calves. Rubber began to puff out, making it extremely more difficult to move in.

More strong cuffs come out to hold the elbows. A large one comes out and clamps itself under his stomach. Extra rectangular boards pop out over his feet. Rope like restraints caught each little piggy, making sure none of them would get away.

“W-What is the meaning of this?!” He half seriously yelled, unsure where they were going with this. The same was done to the palms of his hands, creating a balloon over them as if he’d create a Hadoken. Although then again it’d require both hands to make the gesture but it was there nonetheless.

His words fell on deaf ears, the robots going out through an automatic door leaving him alone. “C-Come back here! What are you doing?” He tried asking, moving with all his might and with no success. The restraints around his feet had become stocks, not even his toes escaped their small prison. Looking for a way out, he hears an intercom turn on.

“GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLIE, IT’S ALL GONE TO SHIT.” That familiar, lunatic voice.

“I’M SURE YOU’RE WONDERING WHAT YOU’RE DOING HERE NOW OH RYU SAMA.” Crazy Hand speaks loudly like he’s trying to make his point as fast as possible. Ryu makes a face of disgust unsure of what the crazier hand of his brother wants with him. Especially in the most odd position like this.

“Crazy! Let me go immideately!” He demanded, trying to snap his fingers with the tiniest hope of a hadoken spark and alight the rubber on fire. He’d be burned in the process but it would mean he’d escape.

“NO CAN DO YOU SEXY HUNK. I NEED YOU FOR AN EXPERIMENT SUGAR~”

Ryu blushes at such a southern accent, let alone the eerie voice Crazy could utter. To be called sexy too??? By a disembodied hand even, it spooked him to the next level. Experiment too!? 

The restraints held him in place, and all his strength was sapped from the massage. He needs rest and without it he can’t escape. He knew it was just too good to be true. Now Crazy is about to dismember him in hopes of being a guinea pig for science.

“I’M GONNA NEED A DNA SAMPLE FROM YOU AND I DON’T MEAN HAIR. THAT’S WHY I BUTTERED YOU UP GOOD FOR THE NICE TIME I’VE PREPARED FOR YOU! ENJOY~! WHAHALA FLAVOOPA!” 

Static followed and the intercom went dead. “Wait, come back! You won’t get away with this!” He tried looking left and right to see if any of the R.O.B.clones stayed behind. But he was all alone.

Save for the bright yellow lights bestowed upon him from above.

A sudden shriek of sound popped around, a table appearing out of nowhere with a box on top. It was directly in front of him too, and even with spread legs he couldn’t see what was under it. Some vases come out from below the table, filled to the brim with oil.

Like his entire body wasn’t covered in the stuff to begin with… oh wait that was just the back part of him. With him being stretched out like this, his tighty whities were sure to tear off at any moment.

It was as though they were flowers, spewing their liquid onto Ryu to make him the tastiest morsel anyone had ever seen. It felt cold, colder than the massaging oil the R.O.B. clones used after he came out of the jacuzzi. All over his feet they started then unloading a bunch of it onto his legs and thighs. Most of it embellished his torso next, a sparkling adonis appearance coming back to him.

Large pecs that could break watermelon, brown nipples that could pass for chocolate chips. The soles of his feet, now cleaned… well given the appearance of clean, looked plush and tan and creamy. Size 18 and they were bound real good.

Out of nowhere, gloved hands on wires came out. This worried Ryu but only a tad bit, considering he assumed there would be sharp objects involved. For the most part, The hands come down hovering just over his skin.

They begin to tenderly but almost brutally massage his frontal portion of the body like it was dough. It scattered the oil on his feet, spreading all of it so his legs were covered in the delicious substance. His thighs got extra attention, making sure no inch of his skin was missed in terms of application.

It almost went inside his underwear, his penis on the verge of erection. Just to tease him, a couple fingers poked around his perineum inside the underwear. “DAHAHAHA Hey!” He screams. Oh yes, a very good spot and the hands shook on it.

A sea of them splattered oil over his abs, pecs and let most of it drizzle into his shaven gray underarms that could house bird nests. ‘Shit shit shit SHIT SHIT.’ was all he could think, not knowing what kind of DNA Crazy Hand wanted to begin with. Little whisps were done over his arms, and hollows of armpits making him squirm.

The vase appendages withdrew and out came claws. Long slender metallic claws, 8 on each extremity. They wavered and wiggled in the air, probably now ready to slice him up.

A shaft opens from behind. “Please help! Crazy Hand’s gone insane!” The people walking in were…

**Clones of Ken.** “Ken?! Ken! Listen to me! What have they done to you! Why do they need my DNA.?” 

The Kens were adorned in Purple, Orange and White training suits barefoot like the real one was too. They all smirked at him, causing the anxiety levels in Ryu to sky rocket. Normally the real Ken would be talking to him non stop, let alone about anything from the weather all the way into what their future looked like together.

2 Kens stayed with Ryu, one going to his right side and the other to the left.

Purple Ken went over to grab a large chair and the table on wheels to bring it forward, right at the front of Ryu’s large and adoring feet. “W… Wait a minute. Y-Y-You’re not planning on?!” The shock of what was going to happen to him hit him hard.

From the table Ken unveiled the sheet and revealed many items at his disposal. A spiky like wheel on a stick, some feathers, various brushes of size and tenacity, from one with sharp bristles to those with many softer ones.

His attention was snapped back, the claws beginning to scitter and spider of the hollows of Ryu’s armpits. He begins to giggle, “Nohohohohohohoh, nohohohohohoh pleheeheeeheeheease noahaahahaahahaaha thahahaaht!” He tried to force himself away from the claws, but each time it only led one in closer like the other.

The two kens on his side began to lick and tease his sleeping nipples, bringing them to an erect state. In and out the claws went, until the moment came where they struck. Each one scratched and dug into his clean armpits.

“AH-OOF AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAA NAWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA.” He begins to wail. It’s just the armpits, but the nipple teasing just made it odd for him. Both tongues kept on licking and flipping over his nipples making them large. His penis was beginning to pitch its tent once more.

**_They want my seed!?_ **

The sudden realization does little to shake him out of the tickling he’s currently getting. Claws retract into smaller ones for further inspection of the armpits. They attacked with 16 simultaneous motions, sending him into a laughing fit.

“GAHAHAHAHAHAA HHAHAHA STOAHAHAHAAHAP.” The tongues were making him hotter than usual. At least not in the same sense like he was in the hot tub. The Ken’s rubbed their lips, moistening the tips of the morsels when they winked in unison.

The gloved hands come down, beginning to play and add more tickling to Ryu’s ribs. 

“WOHAHAHOHOHOAHAOHO WAIHEEHEHEHEEHEEIT WEHEEEHEHE CAHAHAHAHAN WEHEHEHEEE CAHAHAHN TAHAAHAAHAHALK THIHIHIHIS OUHOOHOHOHOT.” He begs through gigglish torment. 

Both Ken’s around him began digging and prodding onto the bridge between his pits and ribs, while the hands (4 total, 2 on each side) tended to his muscular rib cage. Ryu attempts to flail in an effort to gain oxygen but to no avail, same problem when he tried with the hands to his armpits.

“What delicious feet you have Ryu.” Through his fit, he sees the ken at the end with his feet, smiling so menacingly, tongue out ready to explore. And explore it did. It began at the bottom of Ryu’s foot, the heel. It’s like he stepped on a slimy bug but he can’t remove it. 

Little moans of pleasure escaped Ken’s mouth, as it traveled over his sole. Up and down, tasting the dirt and sweat he’d accumulated through his days regimen. Now this sent his penins into a frenzy of its own, causing it to pitch out far more. It needed to get out of its white prison. Ryu wouldn’t have that wish just yet, his lungs still expelling laughter after the next.

Teeth were now involved by Ken, gently gnawing on the tender flesh, giving Ryu more of a reason to guffaw and become horny. 

The other clones continued their onslaught on his nipples, tasting rather fruity thanks to the oil. 

“Coochie coochie coo Ken! Oh you love it when we tickle you in that spot here huh? Tickle tickle!” They tease licking nipples and clawing at the armpits of their comrade. Ryu felt himself become jelly, considering at some point in his life Ken did tickle him when he was stuck in something.

Tears were yet to come for the martial artist but sweat began to mix in with the massaging oil, and it makes him thrice as sensitive. “NOHOHOHOHOOHOH AIHHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEE.” He bellowed, hoping someone from outside could hear his anguish.

The Ken at his feet began to suck and count on his toes. “This little piggy, coochie coochie goo~” He teases, running fingers over the sole everytime he got to a toe. “YAHAHAHAHAHA.”

“That little piggeeeeeee tickle tickle ~!” “WOHOOOHHOH YAHAHAHAHAHHA EHEHEHEEEEHEEEEH.” It felt like he was going insane, and he wasn’t sure if this hell was going to end anytime soon.

“These little piggies cried wee wee wee, all the way…” He grabs a dog brush from the table scrubbing lightly under the toes. “WoYA-YAHAHAHAHAHAH WH-WHATHAHAHAHA IS HEEEHEHEHEEHEE THATAHAHAHAHAT!?” Ryu attempts to shuffle his foot but to no use.

He was strapped in and strapped in good, not one part of him could move away.

Ken runs it over the giant soft sole of Ryus right foot, going faster and harder on it. He presses a button on the back of the stocks. It activated brushing rolls placed in between his toes, and now his erection was in full mode. It sat unerect for six inches but once erect it stretched up to 10 inches.

It needed air to be quite honest. His sides were next, thousands of little hands this time prodding and kneading his sides.

“NAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAHA AHAHHHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHA.”

His laughter went up an octave, his arms trying so hard to flail. His laughter went deep too, tears now present in his eyes. Shaking around in his restraints, he tries so hard wanting to see if any of the clones have a plan in this.

Considering these were unresponsive, they were most likely robots like the R.O.B. clones when he got there.

More vases come out to splatter him with massaging oil, his sensitivity just slowly increasing with every minute that goes by of this torture. Especially with the little teases each of the Ken’s make. This went on for about another 10 minutes, adding neck tickles within, tongues encircling themselves on each toe. Within that amount of time robotic hands were added to his left foot.

It added a comb under the bedding of the toes, and mini scrubbers over the size 18 sole. Most of the Ken’s even took turns licking, sucking and scratching his feet.

“PLEAHEEEAEAESE PLEAHEEAEAEASEAAAEASE. NOHOOHAHAHAHOHOHA MOHOHOHROROROEEE!” He screams, tears flowing down his face, ribs beginning to hurt from the laughter.

A red indicator eye comes out from the little hole next to the mic intercom at the ceiling. Ryu didn’t notice through the tears, thankfully. It scanned his body, already noticing the growing bulge inside his white underpants. It nods in the air, indicating it was time to set up the next initiative.

The armpit tickling and rib tickling ceased, giving Ryu little comfort especially to gain oxygen into his lungs.

Only light teasing to his nipples continued and little feathers into his ears and over the soles of his feet. It gives him light giggles as he recovers, if not for the next moment. 

Out of nowhere, a tentacle comes out with scissors comes out, snipping off the tight underpants on Ryu’s waist. It pops off after the first snip, revealing the golden treasure underneath. Well if you count the dark brown testicle bag and semi tan, erect penis. The head was covered in the luminous liquid called semen, opening the cover to gain the cool air.

Ryu gasps amidst all the torture, realizing what might happen. He braces for the worst, face scrunching away hoping none of the Ken’s would give him a blow job just for some of his DNA. Aside from the DNA extraction, he couldn’t look at Ken the same way again. He just hopes they actually aren’t genetic clones of him and just robots like the R.O.B.’s. 

A little poke to the now pink sole, he pokes his eyes out. The Ken in Purple waved his finger at him. This puzzled him to no end.

The Ken in white takes out a vibrator. He places a head massager on it and passes it down to the testicles and perineum.

“WAHHAHA _ HOOOOHOHOHOH! YAHAHAHHHEHEHHHEEEEHEHEHAHA. _ ” This sent him into an incredible frenzy. The head of his penis continues to shine in the artificial light, more of the semen plopping out.

The Ken’s laugh with each other at this, now seeing a hidden rod come along. Some lubricant was placed onto the entrance of Ryu’s butthole. The feeling makes him gasp again at the utter freezing gel. A spare gloved hand goes in to scissor the inside, one then two fingers to spread the opening.

Three fingers to finish the job. “WAIHIHIHIAHIAHAIHIAIAIIHTHIHEEEHEEHET! ANYTHIHIHIHIHHIHHEEEHEEEHNNG BUHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAAHAAAHT THAHAHAAAAAT!” He bellows to no one in particular. Just the ceiling. From the table, Ken in Orange got a spare toothbrush/dental mirror combined.

At the end, like a toothbrush it had nubs similar to brushes. 

Not hearing the pleas of Ryu, Orange Ken carefully maneuvers it into Ryu’s bumhole, careful not to tear into any sensitive flesh that isn’t the prostate. Moving it around like a spoon, he finds it in no time, watching Ryu jump whenever he places it on there. And like that, he turns it on vibrator mode.

“OOOOOOH OOOOOH OHAHAHAHAHAHOOHAAHA A-NOOHHOAHAAAAAAHHAHAHAAA!” He screeches, wanting to clench his cheeks. Due to his legs being so spread out, that too was just impossible.

White and Purple took hold of two little stub-like rings each, going over back to Ryu’s pecs. He was a sweating mess, doused in oil. He was beginning to wreak a little, especially since hoping into the jacuzzi didn’t substitute a bath.

Orange Ken whistles, and out from below pops out more torture machines, including a capsule to milk the victim dry. White and purple begin to mix the leftover oil on Ryu’s body onto the stub rings, and place them on each nipple to give him a maximum pleasurable effect. Ryu’s dick might just have crossed its erect threshold stretching up to about 11 inches.

A small capsule pops out a worm like device. Orange Ken wraps it around Ryu’s cock, and it comes to life on its own. It sprouted hundreds of little legs as it spread on the shaft up under the frenulum.

It too begins to vibrate, the mouth of the robotic creature using small bristles to attack the frenulum, mixing it with its own secretion and semen.

“GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHA WAIHAIAHIAHIAHAHIA Y-YAHAHAHA-Y-YOUHOOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA ARAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA GOHAHAHNAAANAANAA KIHEEHEEEHEEHEIHIEHEHLL MEEHEEEHEEEHEHEHEHEHE, AHAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAA.” He laughs harshly, shaking his head hoping he’d hit it to wake up from this nightmare. 

With all 3 Kens snapping again, the machines were back at it with the tickling. Purple and White Ken continued with the nipple tickling and opted to go in and lick Ryu’s smelly but scrumptious armpit along with the robotic claws. 

Gloved hands, now with more numbers, wiggle and knead his rib cage, earning the delightful and wholesome laughter everyone was waiting to hear. His sides were being annihilated, and stomach now had a gloved hand making dough out of his precious packed abs. 

A vibrating toothbrush went into his bellybutton, scrubbing and cleaning the navel clean especially of its inner homer.

“NOHOHOHOHOHHOH GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAH AHAHAHHHAAHA.” He wasn’t sure how long he could keep laughing without passing out, and he was shocked he could endure so much. Chopsticks came out to nab at whatever spot that left Ryu’s feet untouched.

Orange Ken dominated the right foot, robotic scrubbers and dog brushes the other. New settings were now placed in the areas of his thighs, robotic claws now scratching, massaging and poking at his inner legs. Little bulbs came out to vibrate under the testicles.

The inserted item began to spin in place, the sweet spot on Ryu making him go insane. The Kens began adding teeth. Ryu’s penis begins to secrete the milk, but that wasn’t the prize Crazy Hand was talking about.

A glass capsule comes in, succumbing the engorged cock tightly like a vacuum. Makeshift tongues appear in a circle, beginning to whirr around the penis head. So many tongues, so many brushes, one too many Ken’s.

His body continued to shine on like the adonis he proved he didn’t want to be but is.

“GYAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA NOOHOHOHOHOOOHOOO AIHAHAIAHIAHIIIAHHAHAIA AHAHAAHAHHAAHAHNOAHAHAHAHA THEHHEHEEEHEEHEEHREEHHEHE AHHHAHAAHAHAHAH

OHAHAAHHAHAHA OAHAHHHAHAAAHAHAH OOOOOHOAAHAHAHHAA

_ OHHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA  _ **_HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ **

Aside form the ‘milk’ he’d been producing, he explodes into the vacuum tight container, sperm embellishing all over the glass wall. It wasn’t like a hose, but each burst it let on felt like a thousand little jolts escaping from Ryu’s body and it was a blissful plethora for the man in question, even though it led to him becoming worn out.

The sucker within the machine took its sample, but the tickling continued. “Who’s my Ryu-Poo? Coochie coochie coo!” That one phrase alone became a chant of some sort.

His laughter became silent and inaudible, head trying to make sense of the situation as the question remained in the back of his mind: Will he ever escape?

Ryu’s tongue plops out gasping for oxygen, feeling the electricity come by with every brush, tooth, wiggle, vibration and pokes. 

“Who’s my Ryu-Poo? Coochie Coochie Coo!”

“Who’s my Ryu-Poo? Coochie Coochie Coo!”

_ “Who’s my Ryu-Poo? Coochie Coochie Coo!” _

_ “Who’s my Ryu-Poo? Coochie Coochie Coo!” _

_ “Who’s… Coo…”  _

The teasing and tickling slowly faded out from Ryu’s mind, vision going black. 

**INTERMISSION**

Ryu jolts awake, finding himself back in his bed, with a cold wet towel draped over his head. His head makes him feel like the room is spinning. He doesn’t get up and nore does he want to get up. His muscles feel more sore than ever before, maybe just a tad bit tender.

He takes off the white blanket over his chest to breathe slightly better. Looking around the room he sees not a sign of his whole counterpart Ken, not even by his side.

A knock at the bedroom door startles him, seeing Ken in a medium sized tank top that says “I HAVE A BOYFRIEND” written in giant red letters. “Ryu! So glad you’re awake!” Ken comes in fumbling a bowl full of hot soup, a bread roll and lemonade.

Seeing it was the real Ken he sighs relief, unsure though if what he experienced was real.

Ken comes to his aide and hugs him tightly, giving him a tender kiss to the chiseled cheek and forehead. “I heard about what happened.” 

Ryu immediately turns beet red. He couldn’t have seen him in such disarray, especially in nudity let alone. He turn his attention to the room he shared with Ken. Dirty as usual too, trophies stacked like a messy line on top of a bookshelf, and clothes scattered about. His mind however goes back to the incident and he wasn’t sure what Ken thought.

“I can’t believe Crazy Hand did such a horrid thing! You’ve been passed out for about a day or so. Dr. Mario said you were completely drained!” He said grabbing the dining tray to his right. So for a whole day he’d been out by such an incident huh?

“Master Hand sent him to a world of mining to get us a lot of charcoal for the upcoming winter as his punishment. He even got a beating from the Master. You’re not in any pain right?” He asks tenderly, worry wiped across his face.

Ryu knows now that Smash was indeed a good community if not great, save for Crazy Hand. It gave him a very kinky side he never knew he had or could endure for so long. Seeing as he sometimes stays quiet throughout conversations he did the next best thing.

He brought Ken in for a long kiss, missing the flavor that was his boyfriend. 

“Hehe. Yeah you’re definitely alright. Eat your food alright? And no training for the next week! Dr. Mario’s orders!” He winks at Ryu leaving the room.

Yep Smash is definitely a strange but warm community. He takes a big gulp of the creamy soup and a big bite of the roll, grabbing the controller to see if his favorite shows of the Meerkats is on.


End file.
